Gordon the Big Engine
" " " " " " " " | , and arguing}} | scolding }} " " " " | , , and }} Jacobacranmer |previous= Henry the Green Engine |next= James the Red Engine }} Gordon the Big Engine is the fourth episode of the Engine Friends miniseries. Plot One day, Gordon was feeling grumpy. This was making James cross. “Why do you complain all the time?” “Because I'm a big blue engine and I know everything, and I should be able to complain whenever I want. You're just a small red engine with ideas above you station.” “I can't see any,” said Percy. “Any what?” grunted Gordon. “Ideas above the station. The sky's empty.” “Just like your smokebox Percy,” laughed James. But Gordon was still grumpy. “One day I'll show you just what a big engine can really do.” “What can a big engine really do?” asked Percy. “Not speak to silly little green engines for a start,” replied Gordon and he puffed away. Later, Sir Topham Hatt came to see him. “Gordon, today you'll be making one stop with an empty express to test our new station at Kirk Ronan,” he said, “You can make up time afterwards.” “Why can't Henry do?” said Gordon, “He likes idling about in stations.” “You will do as you are told.” So Gordon did. But he was still unhappy, and he grew sick too. “I can't get up to speed,” he groaned. “I think it's time for your visit to the Steamworks,” said Gordon's driver, “Your pipes are clogged.” At last, they approached the new station. Gordon was impressed, but his mood soon changed. In front of him was a blank wall and huge buffers. “What a boring view,” Gordon complained, “Important engines like me should have a panoramic view, where I can see people and people can see me.” And he wheeshed angrily. Gordon was happy when it was time to leave. [Guard’s whistle is heard.] [Gordon’s whistle is heard.] “Now you really can enjoy your run,” said his driver, “As long as your pipes will let you.” “Come on, come on,” huffed Gordon, “I can go faster than this. Sick? Me? Never!” But Gordon began to feel more and more feeble, and soon, he came to a complete stop. “What happened?!” Gordon exclaimed. His driver and fireman examined him. “It looks like something has broken inside you, Gordon,” said his driver, “Now you really will have to go to the Steamworks.” Gordon was still upset when James arrived to take his coaches. “Well, well, well,” said James, “So much for knowing about everything. Serves you right. You got too puffed up in the boiler.” When Gordon returned from the Steamworks a few days later, he was still boasting. “I am the finest engine on the entire Island,” he boasted, “And probably even the finest engine in the world. I'm even finer than Spencer!” “Come on, Gordon,” said Sir Topham Hatt, “We're going to the official opening of the new station.” Then there was trouble! As they approached the new station, neither Gordon's driver or fireman could apply the brakes. Something had jammed. The driver reduced steam, but Gordon was still going too fast! [Gordon’s whistle is heard.] Gordon crashed through the station wall. “Help me please,” he said. “Well Gordon,” said Sir Topham Hatt, “I knew you wanted a panoramic view, but this is not the way to achieve it.” “Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir.” When Gordon was repaired, he took Sir Topham Hatt to the station for its second official opening. This time he arrived safely and everyone cheered as he pulled in. Sir Topham Hatt spoke to him. “Your panoramic view is here stay. I trust you will always see through it from the safety of your own rails.” Gordon happily agreed. A few days later, Gordon was collecting passengers at Brendam Docks, when Salty rolled up alongside. “Watch out!” said Gordon, “You'll get my paint all sooty.” “Pulling freight cars is a sooty job,” teased Salty, “But you wouldn't know.” “Of course not,” Gordon sniffed,”Express engines don't pull freight cars. It wouldn't be dignified.” “Dingy-fried?” puzzled Percy, “What's that?” “Dignified,” Gordon corrected, “It means-” “It means that someone's too big for his buffers,” interrupted Salty. “Pah,” said Gordon and he puffed away. That evening fog covered the Island of Sodor. Brendam Docks was packed with waiting freight cars. This caused confusion and delay. Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds. He was in a great hurry. “Henry, Thomas, and Percy, you must go to the Docks immediately.” “Yes, Sir,” said the engines. Then Sir Topham Hatt turned to the big blue engine. “You too Gordon,” said Sir Topham Hatt, “I need a big engine to take the freight cars where they won't be in the way.” “Freight cars?” said Gordon. He could not believe what he had heard. Gordon was not happy to be pulling freight cars. He waited impatiently while they were shunted into place. “Hurry up, hurry up,” Gordon puffed impatiently. “Why the rush, Gordon?” asked Thomas. “If I have to pull freight cars,” said Gordon, “Then I'll show Salty how an express engine pulls freight cars.” “Careful, cap’n,” Salty teased, “You don't want to get too big for your buffers.” But Gordon ignored Salty. The next morning, Gordon raced along with his heavy freight cars. “Now this is how you pull freight cars,” he said. But the signalman accidentally left the points switched to an old branch line. Gordon rattled through the junction. “That's strange. I'm on the branch line,” Gordon exclaimed. “Oh, no!” cried the signalman, “Express trains aren't supposed to go that way!” But it was too late. Gordon had already raced into the distance. The old branch line was weak and rusty. There were signs next to the track telling all the engines to go slow. “I'm an express engine I don't go slow,” Gordon sniffed, and he went even faster. The branch line couldn't take his weight and the rails buckled. “Help!” Gordon cried as he slid of the tracks and into a field. He crashed into a pile of dirt, a pile of tires, and into a barn before ending up in a muddy field. “What will Sir Topham Hatt say?” he groaned. He found out soon enough. “Well, Gordon,” he said, “You wanted to show Salty a thing or two and you've certainly done that. You've shown him how silly it is to ignore go slow signs.” “Sorry, Sir,” said Gordon, and he let out a sad wheesh of steam. Gordon was soon repaired, but he was very unhappy with himself. “Everyone makes mistakes,” said Thomas, “Even you.” “Salty's sorry he teased you,” said James. “And I'm sorry I was too big for my buffers,” said Gordon. And all the engines gave a jolly toot. [Thomas and James’ whistles are heard.] Even Gordon. [Gordon’s whistle is heard.] Characters * * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon's driver * * * Stephen Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * Cyril The Fogman * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Locations * Kirk Ronan * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Lighthouse * The Works Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the season 5 episode, A Better View for Gordon, and the season 6 episode, Gordon Takes A Tumble. * Stock footage from Memories is used. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes About Gordon Category:Completed Episodes